


Un de plus

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Fear, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Panick Attack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après les événements du week-end, Stiles est en cours d'économie. Comme si c'était normal. Sauf qu'il ne peut fuir ses souvenirs, terribles souvenirs, de ce qui s'est passé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un de plus

 

Stiles est en classe d’économie quand ça lui arrive. Son souffle s’accélère, son cœur s’emballe, ses mains tremblent. Des images flashent devant ses yeux agrandis. Des images d’horreur. Des souvenirs.

Ooo0ooO

_Dimanche 3 Avril._

_Après s’être débarrassé du sortilège qui les paralysait dans leur plus grande peur, ils se sont tous dirigés à la clinique vétérinaire pour raconter à leur Maître de Coven ce qui leur est arrivé, pour lui détailler les teneurs du sortilège et peut-être trouver une signature olfactive correspondante à ce qu’il a peut-être déjà croisé. Parce que les Sorciers ont, apparemment, une magie spécifique et unique, qui a sa propre odeur. Derek semble pouvoir la capter, cette odeur particulière de la magie du Sorcier qui les mène en bateau._

_Sauf que quand ils entrent dans la clinique, tout est éteint et silencieux. Pas de bruit de feuille que l’on tourne, pas de couinement d’animaux, ni de bruit de cage. Un silence funèbre. Un pressentiment les prend tous aux tripes, mais Stiles décide de l’ignorer et avance rapidement à travers la pièce pour entrer dans l’arrière-boutique. Une tâche sombre attire son attention. Il contourne la table._

_Il reste inerte devant la vision horrifiante qui s’offre à lui. Il est rejoint par les autres ; il entend Erica sangloter et vomir pour la seconde fois de la soirée ; il entend Peter et Derek gronder férocement ; il entend son père jurer et frapper sur la table ; il entend le hoquet d’horreur d’Allison ; il entend l’exclamation choquée de Scott. Et il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, ne réagit pas. Pas tout de suite, il ne peut pas._

_Allison manque, elle aussi, de rendre le peu que contient son estomac en voyant le corps d’Alan Deaton étalé sur le sol froid de sa clinique. Il est coupé en deux, au niveau de la taille. Des bouts d’organes qu’elle ne veut pas identifier jonchent le carrelage, parcourant l’espace entre le haut du corps et le bas, comme pour le relier comme il devrait l’être. Une marre immense de sang entoure le cadavre ; Alan était d’une belle couleur chocolat, son corps est à présent d’une pâleur écœurante, presque bleu. Elle finit par fermer les yeux pour se soustraire à cette violence, cette souffrance ; à la mort. Sans réfléchir, elle cache son visage dans le cou de la personne la plus proche, cherchant un réconfort qu’elle n’est pas sûre de pouvoir avoir dans l’immédiat tant son cerveau baigne dans l’affreux mélange de dégoût, d’horreur et de douleur._

_Scott réceptionne Allison dans un état second. Il se tient droit, tendu, comme si, s’il se relâchait, il risquait de s’effondrer, de pleurer, de hurler ou de frapper, voire les trois en même temps. Il ne peut pas croire qu’il a un vrai cadavre devant lui. Il en a vu des tas à la télévision, dans les films, les séries ou les informations. Mais il n’en a jamais vu en vrai, pas réellement, pas juste à ses pieds. Cela le révulse, et lui donne un goût amer dans la bouche. Il se doute de l’auteur de ce crime immonde. Et la colère, l’envie de vengeance, court dans ses veines._

_Peter est dans le même état d’esprit. Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu’il connaît – connaissait – Deaton. Il a appris à apprécier le côté mystérieux de l’homme, son intelligence, sa volonté d’apprendre la vie aux adolescents dotés d’un destin peu commun, sa gentillesse, son intégrité, sa force d’esprit, sa conviction, sa combativité, son courage… Il en était venu à le considérer comme un ami. Et cet ami gît là, mort, presque à ses pieds. D’abord, on lui enlève sa Sorcière, et ensuite, on tue un de ses amis. La soif de sang du Familier est plus forte que jamais, et une seule chose pourra la satisfaire : la mort. Les responsables de ce bordel n’en ont plus pour très longtemps. Il est un prédateur. Et il va se mettre en chasse._

_Derek s’approche de Stiles, ressentant ses états d’âme. Il n’a pas l’habitude de sentir autant de sentiments négatifs de la part de son Sorcier. C’est presque aberrant toute la violence qui tempête sous son crâne. Il sait d’instinct qu’il est en train de prendre un mauvais chemin et que tout va se jouer là pour son Maître. S’il franchit la limite – laquelle, Derek n’en est pas sûr – il sera perdu. Il pose alors sa main sur l’épaule de Stiles qui tourne vers lui un regard noyé sous la fureur. Tout pour ne pas ressentir la peine et la douleur que la mort d’Alan lui inflige._

_\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, commence le Familier brun, l’air plus sérieux que jamais._

_\- Je le vengerai, martèle le jeune Sorcier, les dents serrées, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes contenues._

_\- Et après ? Lui demande Derek avec calme._

_Il sait que les grands discours sont toujours beaux et touchants. Il sait aussi qu’ils sont inutiles lorsque l’on souffre vraiment. Il ne raisonnera pas Stiles avec un long discours sur la dangerosité de la vengeance, quand bien même il soit criant de vérité._

_\- Quoi ? Rétorque l’intéressé, ne comprenant pas où son Familier veut en venir._

_\- Après, tu feras quoi ? Tu vas retrouver les coupables, tu vas les tuer, et après ? Tu vas retourner à ta petite vie ? Tu vas pouvoir te regarder dans le miroir tous les matins ? Tu es prêt, réellement prêt, à tuer de tes propres mains ? A enlever la vie à des êtres vivants ?_

_Stiles ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, sentant sa détermination vaciller._

_\- Oui !_

_Ils savent tous deux que c’est un mensonge, et Derek se contente de le regarder avec une certaine déception dans les yeux. Il sait que Stiles se ment à lui-même pour éviter la peur qui s’insinue sournoisement en lui, se mêlant à la douleur et à la tristesse. Il va falloir du courage à son Sorcier pour affronter ses sentiments et ne pas choisir la facilité ; haïr est épuisant, ça demande beaucoup d’énergie, de volonté mais c’est tellement facile… Et il espère que son Maître n’a pas de temps à perdre avec tout cela._

_\- Moi je le ferai, intervient Peter en grondant._

_Derek lui lance un regard noir, de ceux qui veulent dire « Ferme ta gueule putain tu m’aides pas là ! ». Sauf que son oncle l’ignore royalement et sort de la clinique au pas de charge. Le Familier brun sait que Peter est capable de tuer, qu’il n’en ressentira aucun remord s’il pense cela justifié. Il pousse un long soupir fatigué, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, le Shérif intervient, rappelant à tous sa présence._

_\- Partez d’ici, les enfants (évidemment, il ne s’adresse pas à Derek avec cette appellation), c’est une scène de crime, je dois la signaler et… Appeler le médecin légiste._

Ooo0ooO

Scott regarde son meilleur ami – plus ou moins le seul ami qu’il a depuis qu’il est arrivé à Beacon Hills, en fait – avec une inquiétude grandissante ; il voit ses doigts se serrer sur chaque côté du bureau, tellement fort que les jointures deviennent blanches ; il entend sa respiration déjà difficile se faire encore plus laborieuse. Il n’attend pas plus longtemps pour lever la main, interrompre Finstock et signaler l’état critique du jeune Stilinski. Rapidement, il est chargé de l’emmener à l’infirmerie, ce qu’il s’empresse de faire en essayant de ne pas paniquer devant l’ampleur de la crise de son ami. Il n’a jamais assisté à une crise de panique, et il doit dire qu’il est impressionné et qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire pour aider Stiles.

Alors qu’ils passent devant les toilettes, le jeune Sorcier bifurque brusquement pour s’y réfugier, s’effondrant au sol. Il se traine jusqu’à un mur pour s’y adosser et prend sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux relevés.

\- Stiles ! S’écrie Scott en s’accroupissant près de lui. Il faut qu’on aille voir l’infirmière…

\- Stiles !

La porte des toilettes s’ouvre brusquement pour laisser apparaître Derek qui s’empresse de les rejoindre. Il a senti la panique de son Maître et a parcouru le lycée pour le retrouver.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi fa…, commence Scott, très vite interrompu par le Familier, lui évitant de tomber dans une logorrhée amenant inévitablement à la panique.

\- Retourne en classe, je m’en occupe.

\- Mais, je dois l’emmener à l’infirmerie, persiste le brun à la mâchoire de travers.

\- J’ai dit : « retourne en classe, je m’en occupe », gronde Derek en réponse, lançant un regard rouge à l’adolescent.

Qu’on l’empêche de prendre soin de son Sorcier commence légèrement à le mettre sur les nerfs, et Scott doit le sentir puisqu’il n’insiste plus et marmonne un « D’accord, d’accord, je dirai à Finstock que l’infirmière l’a gardé… » avant de s’éclipser pour faire ce qu’on lui a dit.

Derek se concentre pleinement sur son Maître, s’assoit en face de lui et lui parle doucement, à voix haute, et via leur lien mental. Il le rassure autant qu’il peut, essayant de chasser les images morbides de sa tête pour les remplacer par d’autres plus plaisantes. Il faut bien dix minutes pour que la crise passe. Et juste après, Stiles craque. Il se met à pleurer silencieusement, exprimant enfin sa peine et sa douleur. Le Familier se déplace à ses côtés et le prend dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

\- Je-je sais plu-plus quoi-quoi fair-re De-Derek, sanglote le Sorcier en cachant autant qu’il le peut son visage dans son cou. Il-il sa-savait t-tout et on-on va-va faire qu-quoi san-sans lui ?

Le brun caresse délicatement ses cheveux, son autre main posée sur le genou de Stiles pour le réconforter.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Stiles. Tu es un bon Sorcier, tu es intelligent, et il te faisait confiance, lui répondit-il à voix basse. Si Deaton croyait en toi, tu devrais en faire tout autant. Il t’a fait ouvrir et diriger un Cercle. Ne crois-tu pas qu’il avait une bonne raison de le faire ?

Le silence – relatif, vu les bruits de sanglots et de reniflements – lui répond. Il faut presque une minute entière pour que Stiles comprenne le sens des mots qu’il a entendu.

\- Tu-tu veux d-dire qu’il m’a… Fo-formé ? Questionne-t-il, incertain.

\- Oui, je pense qu’il a doucement commencé à t’enseigner la bonne manière de faire de la Magie, de faire des recherches, de comprendre les choses. Je pense que tu es un Emissaire, et que Deaton te guidait sans en donner l’air, raison pour laquelle il te paraissait si mystérieux.

La révélation laisse le jeune muet. Il se met à réfléchir activement, se remémorant tous les cours et chasses passés avec l’Emissaire. Tous les moments où Deaton paraissait en savoir plus, en savoir trop, et ne pas en dire assez. Toutes ces nuits qu’il a passées à faire des recherches dans ses livres de Magie et de Sorcellerie, sur Internet, dans de vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Toutes ces potions qu’il avait été obligé d’inventer, ou plutôt d’améliorer, parce que le noir leur donnait des informations contraires les unes aux autres… Ça lui parait tellement évident maintenant. Deaton l’a entraîné.

Mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire qu’il sait ce qu’il va faire maintenant que son mentor n’est plus là.

\- La première chose à faire, et qui me paraît sensée, l’aide Derek sans cesser de le caresser, c’est de reformer le Coven, et de solidifier nos liens. Nous avons besoin d’être à nouveau unis si on veut avoir l’espoir de vaincre ceux qui s’amusent avec nous.

Stiles l’écoute à peine tant il est plongé dans sa réflexion. En réalité, une pensée a surgi sous son crâne sans prévenir et, de peur de la perdre, il n’a pas prêté de réelle attention au discours de son Familier. Qui ne s’en offusque pas, écoutant le fil qui se déroule dans l’esprit de son Sorcier.

\- Tu nous as bien dit, samedi, que tu sentais l’odeur du clou de girofle et du soufre partout ? L’interroge l’adolescent en se redressant, séchant rapidement ses joues de toute trace humide restante.

\- C’est exact.

\- Où exactement ? Le presse-t-il, son idée commençant à faire sens dans sa tête.

Derek prend une minute pour réfléchir, minute qui menace de tuer le Sorcier d’impatience. Il se sent comme un génie sur le point de faire une grande découverte. Vous savez, quand vous vous sentez vraiment proche de trouver la solution du problème de maths qui vous a pris la tête pendant deux heures, ce moment où il ne vous reste plus qu’un seul calcul à faire pour tout résoudre et que votre calculatrice est absolument trop lente ? Eh bien, Stiles est dans cette urgence-là.

\- La première fois où je l’ai vraiment remarquée, c’est le mardi de la rentrée, commence le Familier avant que son Maître ne l’interrompe.

\- Quand j’ai frappé Jackson !

Le brun fronce les sourcils en essayant de détailler au maximum le souvenir qu’il a de son intervention dans le couloir du lycée. Il hoche finalement la tête pour acquiescer : oui c’est bien à ce moment-là qu’il l’a vraiment sentie. Sauf qu’il ne voit pas où Stiles veut en venir, son esprit est devenu tortueux et plus complexe encore ; des idées explosent de tous les côtés, certaines sont rejetées, d’autres modifiées, d’autres fusionnées ; c’est un vrai bordel – si vous le permettez. Il se relève brusquement, manquant de mettre un coup dans le nez du Familier, et quitte les toilettes, rapidement suivi par le brun.

\- Stiles, attends ! Le retient Derek, inquiet.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je, j’ai un truc à vérifier, c’est d’une importance extrême, et je, faut que j’y aille !

\- Laisse-moi t’accompagner, argumente le brun, les sourcils froncés tandis qu’il essaye de comprendre le raisonnement de son Sorcier.

\- Non, reste ici, j’ai besoin que tu veilles sur les autres. Garde surtout un œil sur Jackson, et préviens Boyd de rester près de lui, et trouve Isaac et Danny, dis-leur de venir chez moi ce soir, oh et dis-le aussi à Jackson, il faut le convaincre de venir, et… En fait, trouve tout le monde, et amène-les à la maison, il faut que je leur parle !

Le Sorcier tourne les talons et se presse à travers les couloirs pour sortir du lycée sans être vu, alors que Derek soupir et retourne à son travail, attendant la sonnerie pour chercher les adolescents.

Stiles se précipite sur le parking afin de rejoindre sa Jeep quand il le sent. Quelque chose ne va pas, son esprit se brouille pendant un instant, il est étourdi, comme si son emprise sur la réalité se relâchait soudainement et qu’il n’était plus réellement conscient de ce qui l’entourait. En fait, c’est comme un malaise. Quand il reprend conscience de ce qui l’entoure, il a un vide au fond de lui. Un vide qu’il peut très facilement identifier. C’est la place qu’occupe normalement son Familier.

Derek vient de se faire enlever à son tour.


End file.
